<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little unexpected ~ asanoya by Crows_and_seatbelts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964679">A little unexpected ~ asanoya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_and_seatbelts/pseuds/Crows_and_seatbelts'>Crows_and_seatbelts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mpreg, Multi, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_and_seatbelts/pseuds/Crows_and_seatbelts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the strongest person gets shattered?</p><p>after winning to shiratorizawa something seems to be up with noya , but what ?? when he goes to asahi's house after the game some feelings are shared and it gets a little heated!!<br/>what will asahi do when he finds that noya has disappeared the next morning with only a letter left behind ??</p><p>3 years later guess who turns up with something a little unexpected!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an mpreg au , so there are male x male relationships so if you do not like that , that's your problem so dont read this .</p><p>Also this story contains mature themes some including, teen pregnancy, abusive/ toxic relationships, bad mental health as well as swearing , please be warned as I dont want to trigger people , so please stay safe :)</p><p>~ duckie:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noya pov </p><p>We did it ,we beat shiritorizowa, the team is going to nationals!! We were currently on the bus back to karasuno, but there was a problem playing in my mind. A kinda big problem... I won-
"hey nishi" said asahi interrupting my thoughts. "Hey asahi san" I give him my signature smile, or at least I try to as it doesn't fully reach my eyes , thank god he doesn't seem to notice.<br/>
"would you like to come to mine after practice? I have something I would like to ask you," Smiles asahi, god I'm so in love with that smile! To be honest i was in love with all of asahi , not that asahi new my crush on the ace anyway.<br/>
"Sure cant wait!!" </p><p>No ones pov </p><p>After arriving back at karasuno, the boys had the final meeting before going home. As everyone left noya told asahi to wait outside for him as he spoke to coach. A few minutes later noya emerged from the gym looking like he was on the verge of tears. "Woah nishi , are you okay ?? What happened??" Asahi questioned, he hated to see his little libero sad!<br/>
"Sorry I just remember something silly it doesn't matter dont worry" noya chuckled sadly, as he remembered what he had to tell coach. "Come on you big softy let's go back to yours , you wanted to tell me something??"<br/>
With that the two started to walk to asahi's house , talking about random things to pass the time. Once at his home asahi unlocked the door "sorry for the intrusion" noya said as he entered and took of his shoes. "Its fine, Mum and my siblings are out , you dont need to worry about that" smiled asahi as he headed to his room as noya followed. </p><p>Asahi's room was average sized it had dark blue walls, a large window which faced the garden and a on suite bathroom. There was a double futon next to the window along with a bed side table and desk against the opposite wall. It was mostly neat and tidy except for some pencils that had presumably been knocked onto the floor.<br/>
Noya had been in the room plenty of times before when having hang outs with his best friend. Noya happily sat down on the layed out futon, forgetting his past worry, looking up at asahi expectantly "so what did you wanna tell me ?" He questioned. </p><p>Asahi took a sharp breath, this was it , he was finally gunna confess his feelings for his best friend! He had like noya ever since he joined the volleyball club in his first year, his wild personality and his seemingly infinite amount of energy just attracted the ace , he was simply addicted to the libero. Asahi sat next to his friend and looked the other boy in the eyes and said ...</p><p>Asahi pov</p><p>"Nishinoya yuu, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, ever since our first practice together I always knew you would b.. be by my side" I take a deep breath then continue. " y.. you are always so confident a.. a.. and your smile always brightens my day !! So much so I dont want to go a day without you because I need your wild and crazy personality to make me happy! Honestly I dont know what I would do without you" I feel my blood rush to my face as i talk , dam I must look like a tomato! </p><p>"W..wha.. what are you s.. saying asahi ?" Noya stuttered, his face was covered in a blush with tears brimming in his eyes, he was trying not to cry, god why is he crying ?? I start to panic...</p><p>"Because i.. I'm , I'm in love with you!!!"</p><p>I close my eyes tight , extremely nervous to see his reaction. As I wait for a response I feel a small, soft hand stroke my cheek gently. "Do.. do you really mean it asahi-san ?" I heard noya say so quietly it was almost a whisper. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me, not is normal big carefree smile, but a softer more sweet and careing one that made my heart race! "Yes I do , I love you so much I swear it's crazy!? I would do anything for you ... I really do love you yuu... " after I say this I feel a pare of lips touch mine. Noya was kissing me ?? This was a dream come true, I kiss back immediately placing my hands on the smaller males waist. After a few seconds I gently bite his lower lip asking for entrance.</p><p>Noya pov </p><p>Asahi bites my lip and I open my mouth letting him in. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth. I rap my arms around the aces neck and move to sit on his lap. I moan into the kiss as our toungs dance , this was heaven!! I pull away to catch my breath, panting a tear rolls down my face as I remember my sad reality.</p><p>"Hey hey hey what's wrong??" Asahi says quickly as he wipes away the tear. "sorry it's just... I'm so happy" I chuckle as I lean into his hand that rested on my cheek. Asahi hugged me around my waist his face hidden in th crook of my neck, I smile sadly to myself as I hug him back. "Asahi ... make love to me..." I whisper looking away to scared to see his reaction. "A.. are you sure nishi ??" Questioned the ace, he lifted his head to show an intense blush covering his checks. I press a short but loving kiss to his lips then say, "I've never been more sure of anything..." he smiles and my heart races , god I couldn't be in love with a more perfect person. Asahi kisses me again but this time more rough and passionate than before.</p><p>"Anything for yuu"</p><p>~umm so they kinda do the dirty but idk how to write that ... but yeah thats what they do (i say this for context reasons &gt;~&lt;) ~</p><p>1am still noya pov</p><p>i shift around to look at asahi, hes asleep after all that just happened i cant help but stare at how beautiful and gentle he looks . i know what im about to do is horrible but im happy i was able to spend my first time with him. although he (or anyone really) will probably not believe me , but i really am in love with him and i know everyone will hate me after this but i dont really have a choice.</p><p>i quietly get dressed then go to my school bag to retrieve my notebook and start writing. its not the best ,but when have i ever been that good at writing. once im finished , i put away my writeing equipment i make my way to the side of asahis bed. i swear it should be illegal to be this attractive , especially while asleep. i sigh as the tears run down my face, some landing on the paper in my hands. i shakily place the letter on the bedside table before gently kissing asahi's forehead. </p><p>By this point the tears are streaming down my face as I step back and pick up my bag. Taking a shakey breath before walking to the door, I look back to see the man I love laying peacefully oblivious to the world. I let out a small chuckle before choking out my final words...</p><p>"I love you azumane asahi, I'm so sorry... goodbye"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones pov</p>
<p>11am</p>
<p>Bip bip bip bip bip</p>
<p>Groaning the ace sat up and turned of his alarm. He looked next to him expecting to see noya, but was confused when he found an empty space next to him. Getting up asahi looked around his room, noticing that noyas clothes and bag where also no where to be seen. Seeing this asahi started to panic , where was nishinoya?? He looked at his bedside table to see a folded peice of paper with the words </p>
<p>~ To asahi ~</p>
<p>Written in nishinoyas messy hand writing. okay... thought the ace, something is definitely wrong.</p>
<p>Asahi pov</p>
<p>As I picked up the letter I could tell I was about to start panicking... where the hell is nishi and why is there a letter on my bedside table from him ?? Did he wake up and relise that he didnt actually love me?? Does he think last night was a mistake?? Did he not want to reject me face to face, instead leaving me a note to tell me he only used me to have some fun ?? Okay yeah that's a bit of a stretch, noya would never do that... wouldn't he ?</p>
<p>After taking a few breaths to calm myself down, I look back at the note, I hesitate to open it. I know that I have to see what's inside sooner or later so I slowly unfold the paper and read...</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>To my Dearest Asahi,</p>
<p>First off let me start with I love you, i love you so much that it makes me want to reconsider what I have to do... even tho I know I cant... I love that you are my opposite, that you are my comfort and that you are my best friend and lover!<br/>You always made sure I was okay even in some of the hardest times, and because of all that , I love you.</p>
<p>But as you can see... I'm gone</p>
<p>I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you or the team any longer, trust me I've tried so hard to get more time here but... I know it's for the best that I leave. Hopefully I am not gone forever, i would hate it if i couldn't come back to miyagi at least some day! But I know that that day will not be anytime soon. By the time you are reading this (ik how much you like to sleep in) I will no longer be in japan, I will be far far far away, somewhere where no one can find me. Dont worry tho, ik you will worry, but I am safe!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takada and coach know that I'm leaving, I told them last night and that's why I looked sad, they will inform the team of my absence so you dont have to.</p>
<p>I would also like to say that I dont regret last night, you were amazing and perfect and I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, I really do wish I could spend my life with you...</p>
<p>I've come to the end of the paper now so I need to rap this up, I'm sorry I cant tell you why I've left, but just remember to stay happy ace!!</p>
<p>Love from nishinoya yuu </p>
<p>P.S I cant wait to watch you and the team on the TV at nationals I'll be cheering for you!!<br/>Karasuno Fight!<br/>-----------------------------</p>
<p>I was reading and re reading the letter hoping the words would change, say he just went home for a change of clothes or something, something other than this letter telling me that my love has disappeared, that I wont get to keep him as mine.</p>
<p>I pick up my phone, maybe I can still call him, maybe I'll call him and he'll laugh saying it was a prank and ill have to scold him for doing such a stupid thing,,, maybe?</p>
<p>My hands shake as I go to his contract, I press the call button and hold the phone to my ear</p>
<p>Ring... ring... ring...</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to contact has been disabled, please try another way of contact , thank you" </p>
<p>With that I break down, last night was amazing, perfect even! But now the love of my life has disappeared into thin air...</p>
<p>I guess nothing good lasts forever...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi pov </p><p>I'm not sure how long I spent laying on the ground by my phone and the letter. After the first 4 or 5 calls with the same pre programed reply, I checked all his social media to find that it was all disabled. I couldn't believe it... he really was gone...</p><p>I grab my phone and go to the contact of the one person who would be any help, Daichi. In normal cases I would call suga but ... he was noyas best friend (as well as Tanaka) and I dont think I can face him with this news at least not just yet. </p><p>I press call and wait for the other line to pick up.</p><p>Ring... ring... ring...</p><p>"Asahi! What's up ?" </p><p>Hearing diachis cheery voice makes me choke out a sob.</p><p>"Hes gone, Diachi ... Noyas gone, I dont no what to do , please come over, dont tell suga! But please just ... just come over please" I cry out!</p><p>"Woah woah woah , dude what's happening? Why are you crying ?? Noyas done what ?? Dont tell suga wha ?? Just stay where you are I'm heading over , please try calm down!?" Diachi rushed, it sounded like he was running but I couldn't be sure.</p><p>"O o okay" I cry as I hear him hang up.</p><p>10 minutes later I hear a nock at the door. Still kinda crying , I pull myself up and go to the door. I open it to see a very conserned daichi. "okay man what the hell is happening?" he rushed as stepped inside and closed the door.</p><p>No ones POV </p><p>Asahi sniffled as he lead Diachi to the living room and sat down. Daichi sat across from his bestfriend conserned,daichi had known asahi since middle school and never once has he been this torn up by something. "Okay, tell me what happened?"</p><p>Asahi let out a shakey breath as he unfolded the crumpled paper in his hand. "Remember I told you I was going to confess last night, confess my feelings to noya"<br/>"Yeah,,, Wait did he reject you or something?" exclaimed daichi, protective mode kicking in.</p><p>"No he... he told me he loved me too but..." asahi gave a quiet sob as he handed daichi the letter in his hand. Daichi took the paper as asahi continued "He spent the night here or at least I thought he did... we did the... ya know and that , then we went to bed! But... when I woke up I was left with only that..." asahi sniffled trying not to cry again as daichi read the note.</p><p>Daichi pov </p><p>I look at the paper in my hand and read, this was definitely written by noya considering the hand writing.</p><p>As I re read the letter I am shocked, at least he was self aware when he said people would hate him after. Why the fuck would he do this to the people he loved ? And right before nationals??</p><p>"The fuck ?" I say a little louder than I planned</p><p>"I- I dont know what to do daichi, I love him"</p><p>I get up and hug asahi, this must feel like torcher, I mean I wouldn't have a clue what to do if this was me and suga... dam suga isnt going to take this well.<br/>"Every thing will be fine asahi dont worry, he doesn't deserve you or any of us if he just packs up and leaves without warning, you'll be okay"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd pov</p><p>Daichi stayed round asahi's for the fest of the weekend making sure he looked after himself. Still neither of them able to contact the missing libero. However it was now monday , and Monday means practise </p><p>After arriving at school asahi and diachi made their way to the gym after getting changed. Both Coach and Takada were standing infount of the stage gathering everyone around to have a talk. "Now that everyone is here, I have some bad news" sighed takada before looking down. "As you can see we are missing Nishinoya Yuu. As of today he is no longer a member of the karasuno boys volleyball team, nor karasuno high school" takada looked up to see his students quiet, stunned expressions.</p><p>"You cant be serious takada sensei! This is some joke right!", Yelled Tanaka breaking the silence, "this has to be some fucked up joke right? He wouldn't just ditch the team!" <br/>"I'm really sorry Tanaka, his dad informed us that they would be moving earlier this month, he asked me to keep it private until he left." Said takada as he looked at his hands. "From what I could tell when noya-san told me that he was leaving, he really didnt want to go. I hope that the fact him not wanting to leave can put you somewhat at ease" </p><p>The gym fell silent again, no one really sure on what to say or do. Was this really happening? Was he really gone? Asahi had to turned away from his team to keep himself from crying, he had managed to keep himself together all morning and he wasnt going to brake now.</p><p>A quiet sniffle came from the direction of the first years. hinita stood silently crying, but not to long after yamaguchi and surprisingly kageyama also joined him! Even tsukishima shed a tear. The realisation that one of the teams most loved players was no longer with them, that he had left and not said a word. Tanaka walk towards the basket of balls that was set at the side of the court and picked up a ball. </p><p>One after one he would pick up and slam the balls into the floor. He made a low growl as he picked up the 5th ball "FUCK he knows what nationals ment to us! We finally get to go AND HE FUCKING LEAVES US" he shouts before slamming the ball into the wall near suga.</p><p>The sudden movement and sound caused suga to flinch, waking him from the paralyzing daze he was left in after reserving the news. "Hey Koushi you okay" whispered daichi as he moved from next to asahi to suga. Suga gave a gave a quiet nod before walking out the gym, Daichi close behind him.</p><p>In the corner of the room kiyoko was trying to calm down yachi aswell as herself. The other second years had sat down in quiet shock. Hinita was the the last first year still heavily crying, the others were left sniffling. It felt like someone had torn out part of the life of the team. Which was in a way weird as it was just one player, easy to replace, you would think. But not Nishinoya Yuu. No one could ever replace him, where ever he was in the world, he could never be replaced.</p><p>Asahi sighed as he turned away from everyone, as there was no point in practicing now Coach dismissed everyone. Asahi just walked out of school, planning just to phone in sick then go in tomorrow, he couldn't deal with trying to learn right now. As he walked back to his parents house he let the last of a few silent tears fall. </p><p>From that day on, thought Asahi, he wont cry over him or anything else again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ ONE YEAR LATER ~</p><p>Asahi's pov</p><p>It's been one year since noya left. Still no one able to make contact...  after he left, we went to the nationals and managed to do pretty well without an official libero, we still lost though. But playing without him felt wrong. I guess I now feel how he must of felt when i left the team, but well worse, heh ironic. Like daichi said no one was the same. Tanaka was less boisterous, sugawara became more quiet, hinita seemed almost list without his senpai. But we managed, were still all close, possibly closer actually, weird how something like that makes people come together...</p><p>Anyway since then me and the other third years graduated! Kiyoko and tanaka started dating which was nice, I'm happy for them, it's nice to see them finally show their love for each other. It is hard though, seeing my freinds becoming couples, I mean even coach ukai and takada started dating! But I'm still unable to get over that damn Nishinoya Yuu...</p><p>I found a job resently at a fashion design company. it's not to far from home so I'm still living with my mum. It's funny mum loves having all us kids in the house, me being the youngest shes trying to make me stay aslong as possible. She sometimes offers for my freinds to live with us she used to do it alot actually, especially to noya when he was around. She was devastated to find out he left, I have a feeling she new my feelings towards him aswell...</p><p>god damn it why does everything always lead back to him!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>~ two years later ~</p><p>Still Asahi pov </p><p>It's been 2 years since he left... we all miss him. He would be graduating this year, where ever he is I hope hes kept up with his education. Speaking of education, suga is training to be a teacher! Daichi has gone to do some training to be part of the police force. Kiyoko has nearly finished the business course shes doing which is really cool! </p><p>I got a promotion I'm now one of the head designers personal assistant! The higher pay really helps, now I'm able to help mum with some of the bills... </p><p>My oldest brother kaito just got married! My other brother Yuma got another cat... and my sister Niko moved to Tokyo with our cousins to work for a new art museum that opened up there! Everyone seems so happy... but I still cant get over him...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>~ three years later ~</p><p>Yua pov (asahi's mum)</p><p>"Trust me to forget to pick up rice for dinner, I really am becoming a forgetful old woman" I mutter to myself as I walk threw the aisles of the grocery store. As I turn the the corner towards where they keep the rice, I hear a strangely familiar voice. Usually I mind my own business but that voice! I just need to see who it belongs to or it will bug me all day! </p><p>I backtrack a bit so I can look an see who it was. Catching the end of there conversation I smile to see a face that I haven't seen in years. </p><p>"excuse me sir but do you know if this story has any baby stuff" asked a short boy with messy hair as he held a sleepy child in his arms. </p><p>"Um I think it's over um-" said the employee before I cut him off. "Hey hun I can show you were the child products are if that's okay" I smile as I walk over.</p><p>The boy gave a week smile before nodding and thanking the employee. He turned back to me, "thankyou mam that would be very helpful" <br/>I gasp in mock anger before giveing him a cheeky smile, "mam? What am I? An old lady! You better no have forgotten who I am mister!" I chuckle as we walk to the baby section of the store (the rice can wait)</p><p>The boy gave a quiet laugh before saying a small "sorry auntie, I'm surprised you remember me" that made my heart break, this small boy I new now only seemed like a shell of what he used to be. though I can still see the real him when he smiled down to the bundle in his arms. </p><p>We walked in silence to the baby section and I waited for him to get his items, a new sippy cup, some nappys and a pack of wet wipes. "Thankyou auntie, we'll go now, sorry for interruptingyour shopping" he mumbled as if he was embarrassed to of needed help. I place my hand on his shoulder and shake my head.</p><p>"You have to be kidding me if I wasnt going to invite you and this sleeping bundle of joy to have dinner at my home Yuu-kun" I say firmly "and dont think I'm taking no for an answer young man! so come on you need to help me pick out the best rice!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi's pov </p><p>I finally get of work and start my commute home. I message my mum that I'm on my way back as I hop onto the train. I sit down and scroll threw my phone as I wait for the train get to my stop. Tanaka posted a picture of kiyoko and moving boxes, the caption saying 'finally geting to live with the love of my life' I chuckle seeing kiyoko only comment '*getting'. I congratulate them before carrying on scrolling, I see that daichi and suga were finally getting the pet bird that they wanted. hinita being hinita was ranting about how him and the other current 3rd years were heading to nationals for the 3rd time in a row! It's nice seeing the people I see as family living their best life! I honestly dont know what I would do without the team! </p><p>The train finally arrives at my station, I get up and start walking off the platform. My phone buzzes as I get a message from my mum.</p><p>*hey hunny, Dinners almost ready so dont dawdle coming home! Also we have a guest so please be nice! see you soon xx*</p><p>I smile at my phone, it's been awhile since we've had a guest for dinner who wasnt family or the team, so I wonder who it it! I message her back saying that I've just got off the train and that I'll be a few more minutes.</p><p>The walk from the station to my house was short so I arrived at my house pretty quickly. I open the door and take off my shoes, "I'm home" I shout bow taking off my jacket. "We're in the kitchen", my mum shouts back as I walk down the corridor.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen I freeze. Standing I'm my kitchen was Nishinoya Yuu. It was strange. He looked drained, his hair was longer, tied back into a short scruffy ponytale. The familiar bleached streek tucked behind his ear. His baggy clothes looking half as cheerful. "... hey it's been awhile" he mumbled looking down at his hands.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" I yell, fuck being nice, even if he is a guest it's been 3 fucking years and he turns up now!?</p><p>"Asahi dont shout!" Scolded my mum as she gave me a stern look, god if looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. "There is no need to be getting angry" </p><p>"Angry? I'm fucking pissed! Did you forget that he left us without even saying goodbye and that he didnt contact ANY of the team for THREE YEARS!?" I yelled </p><p>"OH give me a break! You act like I chose to leave! Maybe if you calm down and act like a fucking adult i could tell you!" Chided noya, he had tears in his eyes and his voice sounded close to breaking. We glared at one another, "well maybe if-" I was cut of by a small cry coming from the living room. I see noya's eyes widen as rushes towards the noise. </p><p>I go to follow him but my mother puts her hand infount of me. "I know this is hard for you but hes been threw alot... please just be quiet and try to understand okay" she whispered before giveing me a sad smile. She gestured towards the entrance to the living room before walking in. Confused I follow her silently. Going into the room <br/>I look to see noya kneeling on the floor cradling a small, teary eyed child in his arms. </p><p>"I'm sorry my baby, was it to loud? Did we wake you up? Oh papas sorry baby" whispered nishinoya towards that child who only nodded and snuffed in agreement. Noya turned towards my mum, slowly standing and walking towards her with the kid. He faced the child then whispered "Aito, this kind woman is auntie yua, say hi!" </p><p>The kid, Aito, turned to my mum and gave a small wave. Noya chuckled then said "aw you can do better than that! Say hi!"  The kid smiled and said a tiny "hello" before holding out his arms to my mum. She laughed lightly before noya handed him over. </p><p>All I could do was watch what was happening. The way nishinoya stoked the boys wavy brown hair, the way Aito's giggled and his eyes staring, and taking in his new surroundings. I let out the breath I didnt realise i was holding. Was this really happening? Was he really back standing in my living room with my mother holding his son? After 3 years? I must of spaced out because suddenly my mother was standing infount of me holding a smiling Aito, babbling "asa hair asa hair! hair!" and making grabby hands. Noya gave an embarrassed sigh and smiled, not the blinding smile I remember,  but something still honest but weak, "I was able to find some pictures and videos of the team, he likes it when I point out the players, I guess he remembers you becauseof you hair" I nod, I have to say I'm surprised, I hold out my hand towards the kid.</p><p>Aito held onto my pinky finger and giggled, I couldn't help but chuckle at the small boys antics. He let go and my mother hummed, "the food should be ready in a few minutes, I think it would be a good idea if I were to take Aito with me to help set up!" She chimed, "it would also give you two a bit more time to talk" <br/>"thankyou auntie, though I doubt my baby will be much help" laughed noya "be a good boy, Aito!" With that my mum walked into the kitchen...</p><p>We stood in silence for what felt like hours. I clear my throat before starting, "so that's your son?" He nodded "is he the reason you left? Because you found out you were pregnant?" I question. Noya shook his head "nah I didnt actully realise I was pregnant till 2 months after I left..." he sighed before continuing "well my father remarried probably 5 years ago to a man from England, alan was his name, well father would say that he felt like it was if my dad, who died when I was born, had found him a new soulmate... but alan wasnt really a good guy. He was a rude jackass who was gasslighed my father. He convinced him to move us to England with his snobby kids and father said yes... that's why I left."  Noya looked me in the eyes. "I never wanted to leave, but I didnt want my father to move on his own, then I found out about Aito and i was kinda stuck... um... around 8 months into the pregnancy their was an accident, a car crash it killed my father and Alan. I wanted to come back then as their were now no people making me want to stay but with some complications with the pregnancy and the fact I was only 17 there was no way I could run away! Once Aito turned 2 though I felt like it was best to come back no matter what... so that's why I'm back I guess"</p><p>I look at him in shock, in all honesty I never really questioned the actual reason he left, more the why would he abandon the team? "I'm sorry" I say  my mind raced, there were so many questions that I need answers to. "Why did you never contact us? Any of us? Me the team, we would of helped you!" I asked, that was the first thing I needed to now, why didnt whe hear anything... </p><p>"The night we boarded the plain to England, alan disconnected my number and broke my phone, after that I couldn't afford a new one." He replied <br/>"Okay... who's Aitos-" </p><p>"Foods ready!" Mum called out </p><p>Nishinoya gives me a hopeless look before turning to walk into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov</p><p>Nishinoya walked into the kitchen closely followed by asahi. Yua could sence there was still some tension, but new best not to bring it up right now. Handing Aito back to noya yua pulled out a seat for him across from asahi, the sat down.</p><p>"Oh crap, I gave you Aitos bowl and plate for the food, but I forgot go get out his cutlery" muttered noya as he looked between his son and the food. "Asahi-san could you please hold Aito as I go fetch his stuff" asked noya as he stood back up. Asahi blushed and looked up, his eyes darted between noya and Aito as he made an unsure noise. "I... um?" Noya laughed and shook his head "it's fine if not, I'll just bring him with me" he gave a tiered smile before starting to walk.</p><p>"I mean no its fine!" Rushed asahi his blush becoming more prominent. "I... it's just I've never held a baby?" Nishinoya giggled before walking to asahi and gestured to his arms, "well he can just sit or stand in your lap, just hold onto him and dont let him get your food otherwise I doubt you'll get it back" he chuckled lightly to himself before placing his son on asahi's lap.</p><p>Gently Asahi held the small human as noya nipped into the other room to grap Aitos things. Aito looked up at asahi and smiled. </p><p>Asahi pov</p><p>I held the child, Nishinoyas child, in my lap. It was weird, up until this point I dont think I really payed much attention to the kid. His big amber eyes, although a different shape, matched noyas. His skin was pale with rosy chubby little cheeks. Wavy dark brown hair framed the adorable face. Aito smiled at me and reached up and booped nose before bursting in a fit of giggles! I awkwardly smiled before booping him back! The gesture seemed to excite the boy as he began to wriggle and move on my lap as he laughed.</p><p>My hold on him tightened. How the hell can such a small thing move around so fast !? I heard a small laugh next to me. I turn to see my mum looking at me and smiling, "you really act like your farther when it comes to holding kids" she said with a smile before her attention went to the boy I was holding. She smiled and asked him about his favourite colour as we waited for noya to come back. "Orange!" Said Aito quietly "papa says his favourite to! So like it to!!" I smiled down at the boy, he really did seem like a mini nishinoya.</p><p>"Sorry! the stuff had fallen to the bottom of his bag and I didnt want to make a mess!!" Said noya apologetically giveing a small bow. "Its fine dear dont worry! Come on you need to eat!" Cheered my mum. I turned to noya, he really did look like he needed to eat, I guess with everything going on I didnt seem to notice how utterly exhausted he looked. He walked to me and kneeled down holding out his arms. "Come on baby time to have something to eat!" He smiled. I let go of the boy as he jumped into noyas thin arms. </p><p>No ones pov </p><p>Once they had sat down, aito perched on noyas lap, the group started eating. Asahi looked at noya questions still flitting around his head. He quietly watched the pair as they ate, he was still not over being pissed at Nishinoya but now, knowing why, he was prepared to be civil. Yua chuckled as she ate, watching Aito, she gave a contented sigh before saying "I'm surprised! hes so tiny yet hes almost fully independent!" Noya looked up from his son and smiled, "yeah it's kinda scary!" Yua nodded "I can remember what it was like when asahi and his siblings were babys! Though I have to say they were all much bigger than your boy, even niko!" Noya gave a weak laugh and nodded before going back to careful watch his son. "How old did you say he was?" Questioned asahi as he looked up from his meal. "Um he turn 2 about two months ago, last August." Said noya as he helped Aito put some rice onto his little spoon. "He was due in July actually, but he decided to be stubborn and wait a little longer" chuckled noya. Asahi's mum laughed "yeah sometime they're just not quite ready."</p><p>Yuu nodded before continuing eating. The other two could tell that he didnt want to continue the conversation, so desided to leave it. Soon everyone had finished eating. Aswell as a small pile of food on the floor from where Aito had completely missed his mouth or had just thrown it. Nishinoya apologising everytime. </p><p>"Asahi can you clean up for us dear? You know considering you were not here to help with making the food" Asked Yua as she gave a sickly sweet smile towards her youngest son. Asahi gave a tired groan but nodded a yes to his mother. Noya giggled as he wiped his sons mouth with a napkin. "If you take Aito I'll help with clean up to auntie, I wasn't much help with cooking, and it's the least I could do considering the mess that was made!" Said nishinoya as he faced asahi's mum. "Aw you really are sweet Yuu-kun! If you wouldn't mind that would be amazing and I'm not going to give up a chance to get to know little Aito here!" She smiled. Yua picked up Aito then walk towards the entrance to the living room be for turning back to the two boys. "We'll be in here, so dont you two start misbehaving!" Stated yua as<br/>Aito giggle "Be a good boy papa!" Asahi watched noyas eyes light up as he laughed, "I will baby, you be one as well then okay!" </p><p>Aito gave a small nod and waved as yua walk him into the living room. Noya sighed letting his smile drop after his sonwas out of sight. Asahi watched him as he took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Looking to face asahi, a smile returning, "well if I'm going to help you clean up would you mind pointing out were everything is!" </p><p>After getting out the cleaning supplies the two worked in silence. Nishinoya cleared the table and the floor where Aito dropped his food, while asahi got started with washing the dishes already piled in the sink. Asahi watched noya from the corner of his eye, the way he cleaned the table, how he picked up the food from the floor, when he deposed the rubbish. Never did asahi believe that the energetic childish boy he had fell in love with in his second year, would be so willing to silently clean as thoroughly as possible. This new found maturity in nishinoya baffled asahi, he doubted that having a child could effect someones personality so much. It almost disappointed asahi that Nishinoya had changed so much. </p><p>After a few minutes of silent cleaning up, asahi decided to ask the main question going threw his mind, "Nishinoya... who's Aitos father"</p><p>Nishinoya pov</p><p>I turn to asahi and shook my head "I'm sorry, but I cant tell you just yet" I sighed before carrying on with what I was doing. I hear a annoyed grunt behind me. "Why not?" Asked the stubborn man. I turned around and glared, was he actually serious? "Why what?" I shot back. Now asahi had fully turned to face me, I can rememberwhy people called him intimidating... he was probably taller than when he was a third year, and still had quite the volleyball player build. "Why won't you tell me who his father is?" He snapped back. Christ this man really knew how to piss me off! "Because my sons father isnt any of your business that's why!" I retorted, "and quite frankly asahi Im shocked you grew up to be a noisy git, its childish!" I turned away and took a deep breath... I could feel his eyes on me, i hated it. </p><p>After calming myself down I put the last few stuff away before turning back to asahi, he was still looking at me, though I couldn't quite read his face. That pissed me off. "I'm finished so enless you need help drying, I'm going back into the living room." I say, putting on a smile. Asahi shook his head before going back to the washing. I sigh then walk into the other room.</p><p>Asahi pov </p><p>I turn back to the washing, I was stunned. I dont know why I'm so shocked, he always had an attitude and was never afraid to speak his mind. Though the last time I saw him snap that bad was when I left the club, to think that was all we had to worry about then...</p><p>The club. Now noyas back everyone will want to see him again. I know, even if they wont admit it koushi and kiyoko constantly check if they had any notifications from him. What would I tell them? That he just appeared with a child in my kitchen? Do I invite them over and tell them in person? Does noya even want that? Is he even going to tell the others hes back or about his son?</p><p>I give a tired groan as I put the last few dishes away. I walk into the living room and drop into the armchair. My mother was sitting on the sofa while noya was on the floor with Aito in his lap. They seemed to be talking about baby stuff, so I decided to go through some work emails.</p><p>Noya yawned and rubbed his eyes. Mum chuckled, "aw you look shattered Yuu-kun, and it looks like you not the only one!" She gestured towards the sleepy boy that had now moved to her lap. Noya smiled " it's been a long day and it's getting late" he nodded towards the clock on the wall, " me and Aito should get going, we've already spent way to much of your time! Plus I need to find a cheap inn before it's too late" he sighed as he stood up. </p><p>I shake my head before looking at my mother, who already looked like she had made up her mind. "Listen hear Yuu-kun!" She said getting up as well, holding his son out to him, "you both are staying with me until you find a suitable home that I see fit!" She declared. Noya, who was again holding Aito, looked at mum in shock. "Oh no auntie! I dont want us to cause you trouble! Like I said, I'll just find an inn its fine!" Replied noya. </p><p>I gave a small cough to get his attention, "shes got a point Nishinoya" I added. Although we were not seeing eye to eye, I did still deeply care for noya, so would I have to agree that my mother knows best. He stared at me in surprise before his gaze quickly returned to my mum. "You can be serious auntie, I wouldn't want to burden you and Aito would cause you a mess! I dont want you to deal with that!" He stressed. </p><p>Unfortunately, although Nishinoyas stubborn persistence, my mother had made up her mind. And once Yua Azumane had made up her mind, there would be hell in stopping it. "Ah ah ah Yuu-kun! Remember I do not take no for an answer!" Finally defeated in his attempt to defy my mother, I chuckled at the look on noyas face. He glared at me and I shut up and looked away. </p><p>Mum thought to herself for a moment before looking at noya, "currently the only spare room i have is nikos old room, but it is still filled with her old junk and packing boxes, so until I can sort that out would you two mind sharing with asahi?" Noya blushed, "we can sleep down here auntie! So there's no need for us to invade asahi-sans space!" Smiled noya. </p><p>"you'll stay in my room, I'll go get the extra futon" I groan as I get up. "Asahi there is a box in the back room! It has a fold out cot, please bring that out to!" Mum called out behind me, I give a small grunt in response before heading out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones pov </p><p>Noya looked at Yua with surprise. She chucked before sandwiching him and his son in a tight hug. "You dont need to worry Yuu-kun" she smiled, "anyway! I got the cot years ago hoping one of my delinquents would have given me a grandchild by now!" Yua moved so her hands were on noyas shoulders and winked "be a pity not to use it!" </p><p>Yuu blushed, before smileing back at Yua "thankyou like, so much, this really means the world to me!" He whispered, he looked down to the boy slowly nodding off in his arms. </p><p>"Pfft" </p><p>A foul smell drifted threw the room... the two adults looked down down to the little boy. Aito burst out laughing! "hehe poopy!" Nishinoya looked at the older woman in embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I keep trying to get him to stop saying that!" Yua just chuckled and waved him off "oh dont worry hun! when asahi was a baby, he couldn't say the word 'ship' so whenever he had a bath he would always say he wanted to play with his little shits!" She laughed! Noya smiled, huh maybe that's why asahi never swore, because it reminded him of baby bath time. He chuckled.</p><p>"What's shit?" Question Aito as he looked at Yua. She gasped and covered her mouth, "oh my dont say that hunny!! that's a bad word I'm sorry! Yuu-kun! I'm so sorry!" Noya, who was still trying to understand the What was happening, burst out laughing, "Its fine, tho you might need to get some air freshener while I change this little man" He giggled. She nodded, face red with embarrassment, then headed to the bathroom to get the freshener.</p><p>Asahi pov </p><p>I finish putting the box and futon in my room and head back downstairs. I lean on the door frame as I see noya laughing. I hear him mention air freshener before my mum nodded and headed for the bathroom.it was nice to see him laughing, it brought back memories of when we were younger, happier. He looked the most like him he had all everning when he laughed.</p><p>I start to walk into the room before stopping. "God what is that smell?" I cough, placeing a hand over my nose. Noya looked up from where he was by Aitos changeing bag and giggled. Standing up, he walked over to me and gestured for me to hold his son before walking back to the bag. "Hold him for a sec I need to get the stuff out to change him" said noya, hands already searching threw the bag. "Change him? What?" I question. Noya just gave me a smile before holding up the wet wipes in his had, "his nappy? Aito left a present while you were upstairs so I need to change him then get him ready for bed!" </p><p>Well... that explains the smell. I look down at the boy in my arms, he smiled. God his smile was so much like noyas its adorable. Aito leaned his head on my chest then said a tired "sleepy" before letting out a small whine. "I know baby, you can sleep in a sec i just gotta change you!" Said nishinoya as he walked over to me and picked up his son. </p><p>I watch as noya put Aito onto the changeing mat he had already place on the floor. Quickly and quietly I watched him work on changeing the dirty nappy. Removing Aitos shorts,undoing and putting the dirty nappy into a plastic baggy, cleaning him up and putting him in a new one. He helped Aito into some yellow duckie pjays then turned back to me. "Hey if it's not to much trouble could you please put this in the bin?" He asked as he held out the nappy bag. I nod yess and take it as my mum walks back into the room with air freshener. I smile at her then take the bag to the rubbish.</p><p>It's so weird, nishinoya is so quiet now, it's hard to imagine that no one could ever shut him up!? Hes changed to much... I dispose of the bag then head back to noya.</p><p>No ones pov </p><p>Yua had returned with the can of air freshener when asahi walked back into the living room. Aito yawned against Yuus chest as he was rocked slowly. Asahi smiled. In a way he thought... maybe he could get used to moments like this. </p><p>"Do you want to take him up to my room now then?" Whispered asahi. Noya looked up and nodded "that would be nice asahi-san" he smiled. </p><p>Yua bid the two goodnight then headed to her own room. Noya went to pick up his and Aitos bag before asahi stopped him. "I can take that, your already holding the kid" said asahi as he grabbed the bag. Noya huffed and placed his spare hand on his hip, "one, this child has a name! And two i am very capable of carrying our own things, I've been doing it for over 2 years!" He quipped but then gave a shy smiled, "thankyou tho." Asahi chuckled and picked up the bag then walked towards the stairs, "you coming?" I said over his shoulder. Noya huffed again but this time more playfully as he followed the giant. </p><p>Asahi opens his door and gestured for noya to walk in. "You know its perfectly fine if me and Aito sleep downstairs, I really dont want to bother" mumbled noya. "You say that like I wouldn't be skinned if mum found out." Asahi retorted. Noya gave a small nod as he looked around the room. It looked almost the same since he was last their, the same blue walls the same desk. But there was some things that did stand out that weren't their before. "You have a sewing machine now?" Asked noya as he walked over to the box. </p><p>Noya pov </p><p>"Ah yeah I need it for my job" replied asahi. I nod and try to open the box containing the cot. It was hard as I was still holding a half asleep Aito in one arm. I huff as I try to pull the cot out, but it definitely looked like I needed both hands. I hear a chuckle behind me and i turn to see asahi leaning on the door frame. "Need help?" He asked and all I could do was scowl. "Well if your willing, there no point in saying in saying no, but it's not like I cant do it or anything" I huff. I've been able to do this stuff for like nearly three years now! I dont need help.</p><p>I step back and let asahi get the cot out and put it together. "Thankyou" I mumble as he moved the cot next to the spare futon. Aito shifted and whined in my arms.</p><p>"papa sleepyyy" he whined. I sigh and smile, "I know baby, want me to sing to you?" I whisper to him. Aito nodded into my chest. I sigh and smile. It's so strange that something so life changing, like aito, could become so irreplaceable and permanent in my life.</p><p>Picking up the crow stuffie from his bag and handing it to my son, him hugging it tightly. Stroking his hair, I hum the start of a small tune...</p><p>🎶 Dear Aito, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your farthers name. When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart</p><p>I'm dedicating every day to you, domestic life was never quite my style. when you smile,  you nock me out I fall apart, I thought I was so smart!</p><p>You will come of age with our young nation, I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you.<br/>If I lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it onto you, I'll give the world to you</p><p>And you'll blow us all away<br/>Someday, someday<br/>Yeah you'll blow us all away<br/>Someday someday~ 🎶</p><p>listening to the soft snores of Aito, I walk over and placeing him in the fold out cot. I go to grab his blanket but notice I'm being watched. I turn towards asahi as he stood awkwardly to the side. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I look away, holding my arms. "Heh sorry for that... it's the only thing that will get him to sleep" I mumble embarrassed. Sighing I look at the blanket in my hands then walk to the cot. </p><p>"Its fine... I just realised... I didnt know you could sing?" Said asahi, his voice was soft and caring, just like how I remembered it. Still not faceing the other man I give a small whisper "huh I dont think I relised either i guess..."</p><p>I kneel down next to the cot and gaze at my sleeping child, my son. I smile to myself and tuck him into his blanket, rubbing my thumb lightly over his cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you Aito" I whisper down to him. I watched aito smile in his sleep, "sweet dreams my baby" </p><p>I get up and turn to asahi, his face looked a mixture of contentment and some hidden pain. I look away ignoring the tight pain in my chest. "I'm sorry to ask this, but do you have something I can sleep in... most of the stuff I have is aito's I had to leave most of my stuff in England, so I wasnt able to bring a sleep shirt." It was humiliating to need to ask for so much, I hated it, but i didnt really have a choice considering my predicament. </p><p>"Wha.. what?" Asahi asked confused. God dam it why does he need to act like a clueless moron now!? "Can I borrow a night shirt please? Just please dont make me ask again" I plead. This time he got the message and walked towards his closest. I quickly grab my shorts, before he handed me a plain shirt.</p><p>Asahi pov </p><p>"Thankyou" his reply was small as he took the shirt. I nod before going to get my own night clothes. I pick out a pair of gray joggers and a night shirt, usually I sleep shirtless but that suddenly felt inappropriate when there is a young child only sleeping a few feet away.</p><p>I turn around to see nishinoya changeing. I knew I shouldn't look, but watching him remove his jumper, I feel my breath catch in my throat. His skin was pale and his ribs were clearly visible. Instead of the strong muscles on his front, he had a toned stomach and a large pinkish scar that stretched across his lower abdomen. His movements no longer were filled with the signature confidence. Instead they reflected hidden anxiety and carelessness. </p><p>I looked away and focused on changing myself. After we both are finished we lay out our futons (his next to the cot, mine near the desk). We sat there in awkward silence for what felt like ages before I heard a quiet sound. "So... the sewing machine. You said it was for you job? What is it you do exactly?" Questioned the younger male. Noya didnt look up while he asked the question, instead keeping his head down, as if scared to make eye contact. </p><p>"I'm the main assistant to one of the head designers at Miyagi Fashion, it's a local company but very well known. I'm hoping to be promoted to a head designer though later this year" I say sheepishly, I'd never told noya about my love in fashion design, I didnt even tell the team until i got the job for christs (asahis) sake!</p><p>Noya chuckled and looked up, still not faceing me, instead choosing to look at the ceiling. "I'm not surprised to be honest... I always felt that would be a good type of job for you." <br/>"Really?" I ask suprised. </p><p>"Heh yeah, I mean you always had impeccable attention to detail with things, and a really hot sence of style..." a dark red spreads across my face at noyas comment. I watched as a similar pinkish hue coloured his own cheeks before he carried on. </p><p>"also the elbow pad you made me in my first year... sugawara-San told me it was your old knee pad, that you had sewed it to fit me! it was hard not to admire how clean and professionally madd it looked, since then I always thought it would be a good career for you." Nishinoya sighed as he finished talking. I was stunned, I never realised how much noya noticed and took in.</p><p>"Huh that makes sence" I mumbled still mildly dumbfounded at noyas small spiel. I watched him as he smiled before a slight frown  took over his face. "Do they hate me" he whispered so quietly that I almost didnt hear him. </p><p>I new who he was talking about. He wanted to know the team he unwilling abandoned still hated him after being gone all this time. Noya looked close to tears when I couldn't answer. "Nevermind that was a stupid question" he smiled as pain filled his eyes. </p><p>"If we new what was happening... no one would have any reason to hate you" I say quietly. Noya looked down and whipped his eyes. "I know" his reply was barely audible. My heart broke for the hundredth time as I watched the boy I feel in love with, rip himself up.</p><p>"at the very least, I dont hate you anymore..." I say as an attempt at some comforting words. It was true, I didn't hate him, I dont think I ever did in all honesty... I love him. He smiled threw a few silent tears "thankyou" he hummed.  </p><p>I look over his small frame again. The shirt I gave him hung loosely over his shoulders. His eyes looked slightly sunken and tiered. My mind reminded me of the scar that looked alien on his body. </p><p>"You have a scar now?" I mumble confused. This time nishinoya actually looked at me. "Um yeah" he said, a self conscious hand moving to hover over his abdomen. "Why?" It was a simple question, but I couldn't help but ask.</p><p>Noya gave a sad smile, "its... um remember when I said about having some... urh problems with my pregnancy... well in the end I had this thing called an emergency C-section. The doctors had to remove Aito from my body because I wasnt able to have a natural birth. Every turned out fine though! The only thing was that I got left with the scar... it's not the prettiest thing." He chuckled quietly. </p><p>I nod quietly. I didnt expect that. I havent expected alot of things Nishinoya has said. I never relised someone could go threw so much like that in only three years!? </p><p>"Um... goodnight Asahi-san" said noya before he layed down and faced away from me. I stare into the darkness of my room towards where he was. I swallow then mutter a quick "goodnight nishinoya" then laying down faceing away from him. Closing my eyes I feel the pull of sleep. Just before I was swallowed into the darkness I mumbled.</p><p>"Goodnight yuu"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ small TW , this chapter can be a bit sensitive at parts so please be okay! ~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi pov </p><p>I woke up to an empty room. The spare futon was folded up and moved to the side and the cot was empty except for the blankets and crow stuffie. I look at the time to see that it was 10:47. "Huh good thing it's a weekend" I mumble to myself stretching.</p><p>The sound of laughter came from downstairs. Heh this was always what I had wanted back then. Liveing with noya and waking up to him and mum laughing downstairs! Heck its like I'm still dreaming. Though I cant forget, he has a kid now, a kid who will be living with me now... </p><p>After changeing I head downstairs, the smell of something good came from the kitchen. I walk into the living room mumbling"mornin" before sitting in my armchair. I grab my hairtie and start to pull my hair into a loose bun.</p><p>"Pfft yeah right 'morning' its nearly 12, god you could sleep thr day away in you tried" remarked mum as she chuckled. I shake my head and look over to noya sitting on the carpet with Aito, who was doing a farm puzzle. He chuckled then looked back at me, "theres coffee and breakfast for you on the counter bu the way, it's your fault if it's cold though" noya smiled. I chuckle and go to get my food. As expected it was cold so I reheat it and take a sip of the lukewarm coffee. </p><p>A buzzing from across the counter caught my attention. My phone buzzed showing koushi's contact. Why was he ringing me this early? Shit!<br/>"Asahiiiiiiiiii~ you finally pick uppppp" suga whined down the phone, "are you ready yet? Me and kiyo are in the car to yours nowww~ plus I wanna say hi to Auntie before our lunch~"</p><p>I sigh, of course this was happening and I completely forget... shit what am I gunna do about noya and the kid!? "I'll be ready in like 10 minutes so wait okay?" I replied. "To late we're out side and I have a spare key~" koushi sang before hanging up. damit!  </p><p>The sound of a lock turning in the door made me groan. I step out into the hallway and watch the door open to reveal koushi (in his pale blue Potato shirt and jeans) and kiyoko (in a orange longsleeve dress and black tights) I shook my head in disapproval as suga gave my a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Asahi who came threw the door" mum called threw into the hall. "Just me and kiyo auntie!" Shouted koushi. The two had taken their shoes of now, and suga made his way past me towards the living room.</p><p>No ones pov</p><p>The moment suga stepped into the living room to say hi to Yua, everything stopped. Noya looked up from his position kneeling on the floor to see his old upper classmen staring back at him. Sugawara fell to his knees, hands covering his mouth as he stared in disbelief, his old teammate and one of his best freinds was finally here in front of him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he studied the younger boys face, "oh my... is it really you? Nishinoya?" The silver haired boy said, voice quivering. A gasp was heard from the doorway as kiyoko appeared followed by asahi. The smaller boy nodded, the initial shock of seeing two of the people he had missed so much starting to wear off, tears now forming in his own eyes.</p><p>Yua gave a pitying glance to asahi, who had looked away frustrated. Before she could say something, a small scared voice broke the silence.<br/>"P-papa wh-w who t-these" whispered Aito as he hugged tightly to his dads arm. No one had noticed the small 2 year old until he spoke, sending kiyoko and suga gasping again. Noya moved on instinct, he pulled his son onto his lap giving him a tight hug. </p><p>"Dont be scared baby, these are some of my old friends! Remember those videos I showed you, this is sugawara-San and kiyoko-San! You dont need to be scared" noya whispered to his son. The two stared in shock, yua gave a small smile and asahi stayed looking away. </p><p>"Oh my i- hello?" Suga whispered in awe at the small child. Aito gave a small wave, keeping his body tucked snugly into Yuus chest. Noya chuckled lightly, "aw come on you can do better that that! Arnt you going to tell them your name?" <br/>The small boy shuffled out of his dads grasp and crawled over to suga and kiyoko (kiyoko moving to sit next to suga) </p><p>Aito turned back to noya, giveing and unsure look. Noya smiled, "get up and say hi, it's okay!" With a small nod Aito picked himself up and wobbled his way over to the two unknown strangers. Once infount the small boy gave a small smile, "hewo, im Aito!" Noya smiled as he watched his son chat with his old freinds.</p><p>Kiyoko smiled at the small boy and patted her lap offering for him to sit down. Aito giggled and sat down, suga started to pull funny faces and kiyoko stroked the small boys hair. Aito bust into a fit of laughter and clapped his hands as suga stuck out his tongue. "How old are you Aito?" Asked kiyoko. The small boy looked confused for a moment before looking to his papa. Noya giggled slightly then held up two fingers, "he turned 2 last august" </p><p>The others nodded then suga spoke, "I would love to play with Aito all day, but we're supposed to meet daichi and chikara for lunch in like 20 minutes" kiyoko nodded again before adding, "would you come with us nishinoya? I assume asahi already knows, but I think we all deserve an explanation to you being back as well as this little joy." </p><p>Noya looked away anxiously, "I dont know... i wouldn't want to bother your outing, plus i cant just burden you guys even more by bringing Aito! and it's not even like I have much money anyway" He mumbled the last bit. </p><p>Yua stood up and made her way over to Yuu, "now what have I said Yuu-kun? Your not a burden where in the bloody hell have you gotten that idea!? And ill look after Aito, it would be a pleasure to look after your son, hes less trouble then my four ever were! And dont even bother with money, if the others cant cover you, I sure can! So your going!" She remarked triumphantly. "B-but auntie!" "No 'but auntie' me! My word is final now you 4 get gone or your going to be late!"</p><p>After getting jackets and shoes on, the four headed to the door. Nishinoya told Aito he wont be long and made sure Yua had all his things before turning to the others. Yua smiled at the young man and held Aito as they waved goodbye to the others.</p><p>Kiyoko opened the car and everyone got in, her driving, suga in the seat beside her and asahi and noya in the back. "I'll message dai quickly to tell him that we have someone else coming, but be warned noya, him and chika wont be as happy to see you back" spoke suga, pulling out his phone. Noya hummed in response, keeping his head down.</p><p>The car journey was short and the four had quickly got to their destination of the shopping centre car park. They exited the car and made the way down to the artemisia cafe. The group walked in silence as they go to the cafe, daichi and chikara already seated at a table for six. Suga looked at noya and saw that he was absolutely terrified. </p><p>"You okay? Do you want to wait out hear and have us tell them your back?" He whispered to the ex libero. Noya shook his head, "no-no I um need to face them myself, it's only fair that way..." sugawara nodded then gestured for the others to go in first then he and noya followed. </p><p>The cafe was was quiet for a Saturday as the group approached the table, noya hidden behind asahi and suga. "Hey guys you're hear!" Cheered daichi looking up from the table, "who's the other person coming? And why you all look so tence?" Kiyoko looked down and asahi looked away none of them moving. The silver haired boy was the first to speak, "please try to understand and dont get mad either of you... please." </p><p>The two sitting down down looked at their friends confused. Noya sighed before pushing his was in front and faced daichi and chikara. The twos eyes went wide and their jaws fell open. Noya shuffled on the spot as he mumble "hey i guess I'm back?" </p><p>Daichi pov </p><p>He was back!? When? how? Why? "What it the actual fuck!?" I say un shock. I look nishinoya up and down, he hasn't grown since I remember, but his hair was down and longer, and he looked more thin and tired than he used too. But it was definitely him... I look at koushi, then kiyoko and asahi, they new? And they and this is how they tell us!? I turn to chika, who now had his head in his hands while staring at the table. I could tell that he didnt want to look up, that he wanted what was infount of us to disappear...</p><p>I turn back to nishinoya and the others anger settling on my face, "why now!? It's been three fucking years!?" I scowl. Suga stepped in front and put his arm out to shield noya, "Dai calm down, we brought him here to explain to all of us, okay?" </p><p>I grumble but gesture for everyone to sit down. Kiyoko and suga sat on the opposite side of the table with noya, and asahi joined on my side. We all turned to noya waiting for him to speak...</p><p>No one pov </p><p>The table was silent waiting for nishinoya to explain. He sighed and looked up, "I came back to japan to give my son a better life..." he stated just as the waitress came up to get their orders. </p><p>"WHAT!?" shouted daichi and ennoshita in unison. The two apologised quickly to the startled woman, and the group their orders. The waitress left and the two males stared in disbelief at their ex teammate. "Did I hear you right!? And why is it only me and daichi who are freaking out!?" Whisper yelled ennoshita. </p><p>Noya sighed, "asahi-san found out yesterday and the others met my son this morning..." the three nodded as to confirm. "So you left to have a kid??" Questioned daichi.</p><p>Nishinoya shook his head, "I left because of my farther and his husband, I found out about being pregnant 2 months later... I didnt want to go but... i wasnt going to let my farther move on his own even if I had a choice in moving." The table went silent, no one had expected this to happen to their libero. Even asahi, who already new, still found it shocking to hear. </p><p>"Where did you even go!? And why didnt you tell us??" Asked suga, it was hard to come to grips what had happened, but he just couldn't understand why noya was so silent about it! <br/>"My stepfather moved us to England with his children, he told me that if I told anyone I was going that he would hurt my dad... when we got to the airport he disabled my accounts and numbers then broke my phone. I wanted to say something but like hell was I going to risk anything..." noya gave a sad smile before continuing, "jokes on him though, him and my dad died in a car crash 8 months later, if it wasnt for being pregnant I would have came back then and there! But being 17 with a kid and no phone or nothing really fucks shit up, so I lived with my bitchy stepsisters till I had the money to runaway" </p><p>Kiyoko gasped while suga teared up, enno had his hand covering his mouth and daichi just had his mouth wide with shock... that was alot to take in... "fucking hell" whispered daichi, more to himself than anything. "When did you get back? And where are you staying? Also where is the kid!?" Questioned chikara. Noya looked down and smiled, "yesterday around 12pm or something? I bumped into asahis mum while trying to find stuff for Aito, she helped me out and asked us to stay with her after meeting asahi-San again. Aito is with Yua now." The ex captains nodded. </p><p>Suga looked away sheepishly before saying, "its because of my impatientness that me and kiyoko met Aito earlier, I kinda just barged into the house..." he laughed, the group chuckled, it was nice to have something lighted the mood. </p><p>The waitress came back with everyone's orders <br/>(kiyo with water and pasta suga and chika having pasta and milkshakes, daichi and asahi having a bacon butty with coffee and noya having just a coffee) </p><p>Asahi looked over to noya and his coffee and sighed, "you need to have more that a coffee nishinoya" noya looked up and smiled, "it's fine I'm not hungry!" This shocked the group even more, noya was known for many things back at school, but not being hungry was not one of them! "I dont care what you say, you having something to eat, dont act like I didnt see how little you ate last night!" Asahi snapped. </p><p>This made noya look away uncomfortably, "it's not a big deal, I just dont wanna seem like a pig okay?" He muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. Kiyoko was next to speak, "noya, look at me" she turned to the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder as he faced her. "Your not a pig, you never were! Plus you have a child you cant just not eat, we're not gunna force you but you need to be healthy for him!" She pleaded. </p><p>Three years ago, nishinoya would have been thrilled to have kiyoko touch him, but now he only gave a sad smile. "I'm fine kiyoko-San and thankyou, but I'm just not hungry" she sighed, the rest of them excepting that it would be the best answer they would get. </p><p>They continued to eat, updating nishinoya on what had happened while he was gone. Noya smiled when kiyoko blushed talking about how her and Tanaka started dateing and now were renting an apartment together. Everyone laughed when daichi complained that suga was teaching their pet bird how to speak (specifically swearing). While sugas only response was sticking out his tongue and calling daichi a 'kill joy'! Chikara talked about how he and yachi were getting closer because he helps her with club stuff when not in college. It was nice finally hanging out together after three years.</p><p>Soon the conversation started talking about Aito. Kiyoko smiled mentioning how small and adorable he was, making noya blush! "Yeah I'm hoping he gets taller! Just like his- nevermind" noya chuckled nervously. Suga being nosy desided to chime in, "oh yeah I nearly forgot to ask, who's Aitos daddy?" He asked leaning his head to look at Yuu. </p><p>Noya chuckled again rubbing his neck, "sorry sugawara-San but I would rather not say!" Suga smiled and nodded understanding nishinoyas want of privacy on the subject. Before more conversation could arise however, a low grunt was heard across the table. Everyone turned towards asahi, who had folded his arms and glared at noya. Noya instinctively glared back. "Something wrong asahi?" Questioned ennoshita. </p><p>"Just dont get why nishinoya wont just say who the fucking farther is!" Snorted asahi. "What is your problem!?" Argued noya, "I already told you its non of your fucking business! I'll tell people when I'm ready, It's not that fucking important!" His voice tight as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting to get into a full out shouting match in the middle of the cafe. The group tenced, it was clear there had been unspoken tension between the two all day, infact neither had really spoken to each other! </p><p>Suga desided to intervene, "noya come to the toilets with me" he said getting up. Noya nodded getting up and following suga away from the table. Once in the toilet suga turned to noya with a serious look. "Please be honest with me, i promise i wont tell either but... is asahi the dad?" </p><p>Noya looked up at suga as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He nodded quietly looking down hiding his face. Sugas heart clenched, he had guessed noya and asahi had something going on before he left and that would be why there was so much tension now. He sighed and hugged the younger boy. "Why havent you told him?" Whispered the silver haired male. Noya shook in sugas arms and sobbed out, "I dont know suga! I'm scared I dont want Aito to grow up without his dad, and I want asahi to know about his son but but i- I'm scared" </p><p>Suga slowly rocked noya, going threw breathing exercises helping him calm down. "Its okay, you dont need to tell him yet!" He whispered once noya had stopped crying, "but soon you have to tell him!" Nishinoya nodded and stepped back whipping the last few tears off his face. Suga smiled and ruffled yuus messy hair, "come on wash your face, asahi should of calmed down now and everyone should be finished, so go back and leave okay?" Noya smiled and turned on the tap next to them, splashing his face with water then following suga out the door. "Plus I wanna see little Aito again! Hes so cute!!" The two laughed and made their way back to the table. The group paid the bill and agreed to head to the azumanes to meet aito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; tw of anxiety attack, intrusive thoughts! I've tried to make it not to bad but just a little warning!! &lt;</p><p>No one pov </p><p>After a short drive, the group arrived at the azumane house. Everyone followed asahi as he opened the door, taking thier shoes of as they came in. "Mum we're all here!" Called asahi as they all walked to the living room. Yua stood in the doorway and smiled at the group, "hey honeys!" She turned to noya, "do you want to go in first and prepare Aito for more people? He can be pretty shy cant he?" Nishinoya nodded and slipped into the living room.</p><p>Aito sat on the floor playing with a bouncy ball, Yuu smiled and knelt down, "hey baby I'm back!" He giggled. The small boy jumped in excitement turning round and toddleing over to his papa! "You back! Yayyy" cheered Aito hugging Yuu tightly. Noya returned his sons hug and stroked his hair, "I missed you baby, but guess what! I have some more friends who want to meet you!" </p><p>Aito nodded and held on to noya again. Noya waved for asahi, suga and kiyoko to come in, "remember kiyoko and sugawara from this morning?" Asked noya. Aito smiled and waved at the three who entered. They chuckled and sat down. "Okay now you havent met these two yet, but they're really nice!" Whispered noya. With a wave, daichi and chikara walked in and kneeled down by the small boy. </p><p>Chika gave a little wave, still shook that his old team mate now had a child when he himself was often mistaken as a kid! Daichi smiled and held his had out to Aito. The boy looked between the two strangers, any sign of fear leaving his face as he turned to Noya and smiled. He pointed to ennoshita then babbled, "chika?" The teams eyes went wide. Asahi chuckled, remembering when Aito worked out who he was. Noya laughed and applauded Aito, "you remembered well done! Can you remember his name?" Asked noya as he pointed towards daichi.</p><p>Aito thought for a moment before looking up and stared daichi in the eyes, "capin?" Daichi blushed as the team burst into laughter! "Daichi, baby his name is daichi, though he used to be our captain!" Giggled noya before looking up to the two still staring in shock, "I found old pictures and videos of the team while away, I ended up trying to teach him your names because I wanted him to at least know who my family was..." he sighed sadly before nudging his son forward. "Go on baby, go play with them!"</p><p>Aito giggled then got up, starting with daichi he went around booping everyone on the nose with his hand. </p><p>Nishinoya pov </p><p>I sigh happily as I watch Aito play with my old team! He looks like hes finally with family, well I would consider them his family. Especially asahi... I feel a twist in my gut as I thought about the information I was withholding from him. What if... what if Aito was better left here with his dad, his nana and a loving supporting family! I cant give him what they can, and hes happy with them. I could leave and everyone would be happy... wouldn't they?</p><p>I must of zoned out because now suga and daichi were having a very animated conversation with Aito about his favourite toy. I smile they would make the best parents compared to me... </p><p>I quickly mumble, "could you look after him for a sec?" Before standing up and leaveing the room. I make my way to the back door then stand in the garden. The azumanes never had big garden, but it still had alot of room. I walk out onto the patio and sat on the edge, hiding my head I  my hands. </p><p>Tears slid down my cheeks as I quietly sobbed. Why do I have to be a shitty parent? Why wasnt I smart enough to even let myself get pregnant!? I could of been back in japan sooner! I could have finished my education! I could have stopped accidentally making the love of my fucking life a bloody farther for Pete's sake!! </p><p>Suddenly a door creaked open behind me. I sat up attempting to whipe the tears from my face and turn to see who it is.</p><p>No one pov</p><p>Yua stepped out on to the patio. She had followed noya when he left to make sure he was alright. After he had went out side yua heard his quiet sobs and new she needed to help. </p><p>She sighed as she looked to noya, moving to sit next to him. The young man looked up to see Yuas kind face. Yuu whiped his face and chuckled, embarrassed that he was caught crying. "Sorry! I- I just needed a moment! I'm fine..." he mumbled attempting to stand up. </p><p>Yua shook her head and put her hand on the boys shoulder to stop him. "You dont need to be sorry about needing a brake, It can be hard raising a child as a single parent... I mean i would know! But you have us now, we will look after you both" </p><p>Noya looked to Yua as he sat back down. Tears welling up in his eyes again, "i- I dont know what to do... how- how can I give Aito what he needs!?  He needs people who know what they're doing and have a stable life, like with a job and money! I dont have that!" Noya sobbed putting his head in his hands, "I see him in there playing with suga and daichi... they all looked so happy like they should be looking after him and not me! They would be so much better than me..." </p><p>Yuu stopped talking only to curl into himself, trying to hide his face from Yua. The wind blew causing the two to shiver slightly, they sat in silence. Yua sighed, gently cupping noyas faces, "oh love... you are a perfect parent to little Aito! And he loves you! You have been threw alot but let me promise you that you will never have to do this alone anymore. Me and I bet everyone in that liveing room are not going anywhere and we all can help you! You just need to ask okay?" </p><p>Yuu nodded, quietly wipeing away the last of his tears. He was pulled into a tight hug. Yua stroked the boys hair, "you know... I felt quite similar to how you feel after I had asahi!" She chuckled lightly before continuing, "my other three were already in their teens when asahi was born, and his dad died when he was 4. So I had to raise them on my own. It was hard and I was sad for quite some time, but then one of my old colleagues asked if I needed help! It was the best thing I ever did excepting her help! Now my kids see her and her kids as family." </p><p>Yua smiled as she pulled back and lifted up noyas face to look at her. "I know it's not the same, but I hope me sharing my story can show you that things will get better! Even if some of the thing your going threw were a little unexpected, you'll over come it and grow stronger! This isnt a volleyball game anymore we have your back now!" </p><p>Noya chuckled and leaned his head on Yuas shoulder looking out into the garden. "Thankyou auntie... that really helped." Yua smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "Good! Is there anything else on your mind? You look tired, didnt you sleep well?" </p><p>Yuu shook his head, "not really, i guess it's just hard sleeping in the same room as the man I love after disappearing for three years, with my son also in the same room!" The two giggled, "I'll be okay for now auntie, thankyou again it means alot!" </p><p>Yua smiled "dont worry about, and  trust me he may not show it well, but my son couldn't stop loveing you even if he tried!" Yuu blushed madly and Yuas statement. Though before noya could reply, yua chuckled and spoke again, "Now come on love, Help this old women up, I want to see my adorable grandchild again!" </p><p>As noya was standing up he froze. "H- how did you know!?" He quietly stammered out as he held out his hands to pull Yua up. "my son may me a dence idiot but I sure am not! Now let's go back to my grandson its cold! And before you ask no I wont tell asahi, I'm his mother I dont need to tell him shit!" </p><p>Nishinoya looked over to Yua in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles. The latter smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thankyou auntie" mumbled noya, "and dont worry, I'm planning on telling asahi soon. I just want him and Aito to get to know one another abit first!"</p><p>Yua nodded and opened the door for them to go back inside. Noya smiled and followed behind... huh maybe it's not such a bad idea to ask for help?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov</p><p>Nishinoya and yua made their way back to the living room. Stepping threw the door the where met with laughter as Aito rollie pollied into chikara. "Rollie thanda!" He yelled! Noya chuckled and sat next to kiyoko, the rest of the team laughing. Of course noya taught his son rolling thunder. Sugas eyes teard up and he grabbed Aito into a tight hug! "I love him your never aloud to leave again! I need to spoil him!" </p><p>Daichi sighed while the others laughed. Noya blushed before taking Aito from suga, "well even if I wanted to leave again, I wouldnt want to have aito leave his family, I've never seen him warm up to people so quick!" He said ruffling his sons hair. </p><p>Asahi blushed, "family?" Daichi smiled and hugged suga, "of course we're his family ya dingus! Noya was always family so his son is no different! It may have been three years but we were and always are a team!" He said in his classic captain voice.</p><p>The group chuckled, it felt nice to have noya back and Aito was a pleasant addition. Asahi glanced over to noya, he was staring lovingly down to Aito who was giggling at kiyoko. A warm tight feeling spread threw his chest. Fir some reason... watching the two sitting in his living room, with their friends, family even. It just seemed right. Even if he still had some hard feelings and questions, they didnt matter when he had this.</p><p>Yua brought in some snacks from the kitchen as a phone started ringing.</p><p>*your boyfriend is calling your boyfriend is calling*</p><p>Everyone turned to kiyoko as her face went red. She pulled out her phone quickly and excused herself. The team went back to casual chatter. Suga, chika and noya kneeled on the floor helping Aito with a farm puzzle, while asahi and daichi got up to help Yua in the kitchen making snacks. </p><p>10 minutes later kiyoko returned to the liveing room. Her face was flushed and she gave a conserned look to the group sitting on the floor. The three smiled at her as Aito giggled holding his arms up asking for uppies. Kiyoko gave a small smile and picked him up, before looking to suga and chikara with a slight frown.</p><p>She took a deep breath, "Ryu called... he bumped into yachi after leaving college... hes told me they're coming over" she sighed. Ennoshita and suga gasped then looked between yuu and Aito. "I didnt say anything on the phone but hes not going to take you being back very well noya..." </p><p>Yuu sighed and stood up. He new that Tanaka wouldnt take it well when he left... they had planned to take karasuno to nationals in their last two years then go to the same college and join the team there... they saw each other as Brothers for Pete's sake!! This was not going to be the best reunion, heck he Barry had any time to prepare! And what about Aito!? Noya was shocked at how everyone had just decided to roll with the idea that he had a kid, sure, but that didnt stop it being a big fucking change!! Furthermore the fact Aito hadn't been scared and crying from all the new people all in one day was extremely surprising, in a good way. But that still didnt stop the fact that Aito definitely socially anxious, anymore people coming that could possibly cause a fight would not be good and only bring back and memories...</p><p>"Noya are you okay?" Suga asked, standing up and placing his hand on formers shoulder. Nishinoya nodded, he hadn't relised how fast he was breathing and tried to calm himself down. "Hey if hitoka is coming aswell, she'll be happy to see you! And they'll both love aito!!" Said chikara, trying to lighten the mood. Yuu chuckled lightly, of course yachi would be happy, she couldn't hate if she tried... didnt stop Tanaka being a small problem but it helped.</p><p>"Papa okay?" pouted Aito from kiyokos arms. Noya giggled half heartedly at his son,ruffling his short brunette hair. Noya nodded as asahi and daichi appeared from the kitchen. The two looked confused before daichi spoke, "I was going to say snacks are nearly ready... but I have a feeling somethings wrong?"</p><p>Suga looked over to his partner and nodded, "ryuu and hitoka are on there way over..." the group watched as the two males looked to each other. that daichi and asahi only had one word, "Fuck..."</p><p>The group was tense, this wasnt going to go well if Tanaka just barged in like suga so they needed to plan something. However before any hasty planning could ensue Aito, who was still in kiyokos arms, desided to make himself known again to the team. "Fuck!"</p><p>In that moment multiple emotions were displayed on faces around the room. Daichi and asahi looked to be having a heart attack, both in complete horror that they had just swore i front of a child. Kiyoko just stood in shock looking down to the smol, smileing boy in her arms. Suga and chikara both were trying and failing to hold back their laughter. Aito giggle cutely at everyone's reactions and looked to his papa, who stood there hand over his mouth completely mortified.</p><p>"No Baby!! No nono no dont say that! That's a bad word!" He stressed waving his hands in the air. "Then why asa and dai chan say it?" Asked aito as he pouted. Noya just stared at his child baffled completely stumped at what to say. </p><p>Kiyoko being the lifesaver she was chimed in, "Because Asahi and Daichi are bad boys and shouldn't have said that." She said calmly, but now the adults need to talk and tell them off, so can you play with your toys without us for a bit?" Aito giggled and nodded as kiyoko put him down. Noya made a mental note to thank kiyoko later but then returned his mind back to the problem at hand.</p><p>After aito was distracted by his toys, the group began to talk. "So what is this about Tanaka and yachi coming!?" Asked daichi and he folded his arms. Kiyoko sighed, "he rang me asking if we were still out at lunch, so I said we came back here. He then proceeded to say how he bumped into hitoka on her way back from a study session with the boys. So he thought it would be cool if they met up with us... I didnt know what I could say as an excuse for them not to... I didn't want to mention noya being back either so he just hung up and said they would be here in 15 since they're walking." She said mildly embarrassed that she had let this happen.</p><p>Daichi sighed, "well its not your fault kiyo, but that means theres little time we have left to stop hell brakeing loose... any ideas anyone?" The group stayed silent for a second before chikara spoke, "maybe me and suga could wait outside for them? And like explain a bit of the situation? About noya being back and that?? So noya can stay in hear with the kid. It's the only thing I can think that might work in so little time." </p><p>The group nodded and suga turned to noya, "would it be okay if we explained a bit why you left? It might help them understand better" nishinoya gave a shaky nod, it kinda felt better that someone else was going to explain,but it didnt stop it being scary. "Okay if that's the plan, you two should go wait outside now, they'll be hear soon" said asahi as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </p><p>Suga nodded and he and ennoshita left the room waving to yua before leaving threw the front door.</p><p>Suga pov</p><p>Me and chika stepped out the doorway into the cold. Chika closed the door behind him and clutched his arms, more from nerves than the late autumn wind. I sigh, I guess we just have to wait then...<br/>"What are were gunna tell them!? I mean yachi will be happy but then again she'll probably cry, and we cant deny that ryuu is gunna be pissed, explaining shit or not!" Snapped chikara. I could tell he was frustrated, i knew he wasnt completely happy about noya being back like most of us. Back in highschool the second years were all extremely close and when nishinoya left...</p><p>"Its the best we can do... this is hard for all of us including him! Non of us expected this to happen, and from what I can tell he didnt even plan on staying with the azumanes!" I say trying to smile. It was definitely hard to process what was happening but I couldnt act like I didnt want noya back! I've wanted him back for so long that I knew it was easier for me to except everything...</p><p>Chikara grumbled looking away. I sigh and continue, "He wants what's best for his son. And I think he believes that having the people he sees as family is what's best! Chika-" I place my hand on his shoulder, "-we were his family, we still are! Yes the sting of him leaving will never leave, but hes back with us again and hes not leaveing! The best we can do is try okay... for all of us"</p><p>I watch as chikara scrunched is face before relaxing it again. "hey I guess your right suga, I really dont want him to leave again... doesn't stop the feeling of wanting to hit him for leaving in the first place!" We both chuckled I guess that's valid.</p><p>We wait on the front porch looking out to the driveway making small chit chat until we heard laughter from down the street. We look over to see Tanaka giveing yachi a piggyback ride. Of course I chuckled. After yachi started getting more comfortable with the team Tanaka really treated her like a little sister, he also became super protective. It was really sweet actually,it was nice to see ryuu not look angry and hitoka less anxious.</p><p>I wave over to the two and yachi jumped from ryuus back. They shouted there hellos as they joined me and chika at the doorstep. "Hi hi!" Smiled yachi. "Hey ma bros, kiyo said you guys were here! What you doing outside ??" Cheered ryuu.</p><p>Chikara turned to me, obviously wanting me to speak first... great. I look between yachi and Tanaka, who were now looking conserned.<br/>I sigh, "we have some... surprising? News to tell you before you enter. Something you might or might not like" </p><p>Yachi looked confused, "what could be so surprising in asahi-sans home?" She asked. "Asahi didnt shave his head or something? Bc I definitely would not like it if he tried to steal my dashing signature look!" Ryuu laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood which was quickly becoming uncomfortable. I turned to chika who looked like he was going to burst. His face was red and he seemed frustrated. </p><p>"You see-" I was cut off by chikara. "NISHINOYAS BACK!" he nearly yelled. The rest of us stepped back with the sudden out burst. I watched as Tanakas face morfed from confusion to anger. "What!?" He nearly spat. Ennoshitas voice trembled as he spoke again, "Nishinoya is back! hes inside and he has a kid they apparently got back to japan yesterday and now they're here!" </p><p>Ryuu lowered his head and Hitoka gasped covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide and becoming watery. She looked from chikara to me, "suga is he telling the truth?" I sighed and nodded. We stood in a tense silence for what felt like hours bit ot was really barely minutes. Tanaka raised his head quiet tears falling down his cheeks, "so he left to have a kid? FUCKING kid!? And he comes back NOW!?" He yelled anger and betrayal dripping from every word.</p><p>"No... sadly it's more complicated. He left because his farther was moving them to England, he didnt want to. He didnt even know he was pregnant before leaveing. He was unable to contact us, but as soon as he could he brought him and his son back to Japan. Hes had it pretty tough but he understands the we also have some harsh feelings on this" I say as calmly as I can, sensing the stress in the air. </p><p>Tanaka nodded silently whipping away the wetness from his face, "is- can we see him?" He whispered. I saw Yachi question the same thing with her eyes,not bringing herself to speak. I give a small chuckle, "yeah he really wants to see you both. But hes scared on how you will react. and please be quiet, the kid is very timid and hes still getting used to so many people" I say stepping up to the door. The two nod and chikara opened the door. </p><p>No one pov </p><p>The four entered the house, the smell of tea and snacks drifted from the living room aswell as small laughter. Suga drifted towards its door, knocking lightly before opening it. Everyone turned to the door, daichi was sitting on the floor next to the table of snacks and asahi sat in his armchair. Noya stood up from where be was sitting next to kiyoko and turned to the people in the doorway.</p><p>Yachi gasped before running over and embracing nishinoya in a hug. Tears began to fall down noyas face as he hugged back. Yuu noticed how she had gotten taller and her hair longer, but was still undeniably the yachi he had missed so much! The team watched as the two silently hugged, yachi choked out a jumble of "I missed you! I thought you wouldn't come back, I'm so happy I missed you so much nishinoya senpai!"</p><p>Noya laughed threw the tears, "god I missed you so much, i missed you all so so much!" Suga smiled, no one had really commented on the awkward feeling that had settled in the air after finding out Yuu was back. It was like no one dared to touch him as if would disappear again, only having brief contact when interacting with his son. Now however, after hitoka made her way over and embraced noya, the invisible barrier seemed to be broken.</p><p>The two let go of their hug only for noya to chuckle and ruffle yachis hair lovingly. "Yachi-san! Your taller than me now! that's awesome!!" Yachi grinned, "and you've barely changed! Well besides your hair is down and longer now too!!" Most of the team laughed, things were starting to feel right again. That is until a loud cough was heard from the door way.</p><p>Ryuu stood leaning against the door frame, watching everyone quietly. He didnt want to believe suga and chikara, but now that nishinoya was here in the flesh, it was hard for him to deal with. Tanaka had spent the last three years hating and missing his best freind, never really sure if he wanted him back home or never wanting to see him again!</p><p>"Why the fuck are you back?" He said roughly, eyes glaring at the shortest male. Noya gulped but chose to look Tanaka in the eye, standing his ground. "I came back because I wanted to give my son a better life, and to get back the life I had. I never wanted to leave and I'm sorry" Noyas voice sounded strained as he spoke.</p><p>Tanaka looked away, face filled with anger and frustration. The room went silent, nobody dared speek as the tension rose. "I fucking hate you, ya know, I hate you so fucking much" his voice cracked slightly. Nishinoya looked down seeking barely above  whisper, "I know..."</p><p>Ryuu looked up still glaring and stepped forward. The team tended, not quite sure on ryuus next move. He moved fast, but no one expected Tanaka to grab yuu and pull him into a tight hug. "I fucking hate you! you hear me, you stupid bastard I hate you so much your not aloud to leave again!" His voice broke as he began to sob, head on his old friends shoulder. After the sudden shock of what was happening, tears quickly fell from noyas eyes as he hugged back. "Like helk am I leavin again idiot!" Noya croaked. </p><p>The team watched in joy. One by one starting with suga then yachi, kiyoko, chika, daichi and even asahi, they formed a group hug and embrace the moment. They quickly burst into laughter as soon as ryuu and noya started to complain of being squished to death! The group dispersed, sitting down on the various living room furniture. "I've just realised wheres aito!? He was in hear before me and suga left to wait outside." Questioned ennoshita as he looked around for the small boy. </p><p>Yuu chuckled before daichi answered, "auntie took him upstairs to find some of mine and asahi's old toys to play with" he smiled as asahi added on, "after hearing the word 'toys' he was jumping ready to go, it was actually pretty adorable I must say!" He chuckled. Yachi giggled, "I cant wait to meet him then!" Yuu blushed before nodding. He wasnt used to people being exited to meet and play with his son. Usually after hearing he was a single teen dad, most people chose to ignore him or give him dirty looks. It felt odd trying to except that he was around people who would be nice for a change... it made him smile.</p><p>As if on que the door opened to reveal Yua and aito, who was holding a worn stuffed bear and a toy ship. "PAPA PAPA!! look wat I got!!" The small boy grinned, almost vibrating with happiness as he ran (as fast as you can for a 2 yr old) over to noya who was sitting between kiyoko and yachi. </p><p>"Heya baby they look fun! Papa has some more people who want to meet you!" Yuu smiled, lifting his son into his lap. At first Aito seemed confused, but once looking around the room, he realised that their was intact two new faces. He nodded shyly hiding his face in noyas chest. The group chuckled as noya moved so Aito could face yachi.</p><p>"This is yachi, Say hi!" Aito smiled and waved making yachi chuckle and wave back, "Hello aito!" He giggled and booped her nose, "heyo!" Noya ruffled his sons laughing lightly.</p><p>Nishinoya then pointed to Tanaka, who was looking at the small boy with awe. "This is Tanaka. Ive showed you a picture of him before!" The small boys eyes lit up on hearing the name. "Ah Naka naka!!" He cheered clapping his small hands!</p><p>Ryuu, who had been silently watching the child, started to tear up. "NOYA HES ADORABLE!! I SWEAR ILL BE THE BEST UNCLE NAKA NAKA TO HIM! OH MY HES SO SMOL I LOVE HIM!!" He cryed, leaning into kiyoko as she laughed.</p><p>Yuu blushed at hes old friends statement before giggling along with the rest team. Aito looked to ryuu confused, "unky naka why you crying?" He questioned softly as he shuffled off his papas lap and over to Tanaka. Using his tiny hand Aito haphazardly whiped the wetness from ryuus face. </p><p>"There! Now look at the toys I found!" Giggled Aito. Ryuu barked out a laugh before picking the tiny child and airplaning him around. "Haha! Sure thing little man!"</p><p>He immediately stop however, once he saw kiyoko, enno, suga and daichi death glaring him to put aito down. While Noya was looking like he was having a mild heart attack seeing his son so high off the ground. Asahi and yachi also showing mild anxiety for the childs safety.</p><p>After safely back on solid ground aito ran to pick up the toys. He started to talk about the toys and play with Tanaka yachi and suga. Nishinoya smiled trusting his freinds to entertain his son, turning to kiyoko and chikara.</p><p>Asahi who was on the other side of the room blushed as he recognised the toys in the kids hands. He put his head in his hands the moment a light snicker was heard next to him. "Dont say a word" he muttered. As daichi leaned on the side of the armchair. </p><p>"What~ its nice to see the kid playing with our old toys... especially mr ted or your little shit~" he chuckled quietly. Asahi glared at his friend. </p><p>"Ya know for someone I consider family, you are one heck of a dickhead daichi. They were just childhood toys and you know that" he muttered back, choosing to look towards noya instead. Daichi only sighed constantly as he looked to where asahi was.</p><p>"Yeah but they were fun memories, be happy we can make more with Aito around" whispered daichi nugging asahi slightly, "go play with him, I know you want to" he smiled. </p><p>Asahi looked up from watching noya and the others playing with Aito. "Heh nah I think I prefer watching them... plus I dont think the kid would enjoy me interrupting his game!" He sighed sadly, "but its nice to watch them smile"</p><p>"You can smile with them too you know! I know you still feel weird about Nishinoya being back and the fact he has a kid now... but they're not leaveing anytime soon so enjoy it! You guys deserve it after all these years. So go get closer! smile! Make memories!" Cheered daichi, giveing asahi a ferm wack on the back. </p><p>Asahi gave daichi a look before grumbling out a quiet, "whatever you say captin" and stood up making his way to the others. Daichi smiled shaking his head, asahi always worries about things and over thinks, this being no different. But he was happy that asahi was finally doing something like this for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yua chuckled from the doorway as she watched the group do their thing. This had definitely been a long day but she was glad to see it had a happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's pov</p><p>"Bye kiyo, bye ryuu, we'll see you soon!" Smiled suga as him asahi, daichi, yuu and yua waved the two off. After Yachi and chikara having left an hour ago, the rest of the group stayed to play and help noya look after Aito.</p><p>"We are just a call away so dont forget to phone! Also we need to have a meet up with the first years so they can see you again nishinoya!!" Yelled ryuu before he turned around and held kiyokos hand as they walked round the corner. The group laughed at Tanakas loudness then walked back into the house. </p><p>Aito was already asleep in his cot after having such a busy, fun day. It was already 7 and everyone had had dinner earlier. The group really bonded with the small child, as if they had always been his life. Nishinoya smiled, if anything it was of relief that he finally had people around him to help support his son. Everyone loved him, even asahi which was definitely good. He sighed, a content smile on his face, this was better than hed hoped.</p><p>"Today was definitely crazy, long, but crazy, I'm really am glad to have you back you know noya!" Smiled suga as he ruffled the smaller boys hair. "And Aito to! Though I'm still suprised that you were the first to have a kid" he laughed.</p><p>Yuu blushed, chuckling as he moved some of his hair behind his ear, "yeah like I said he wasnt planned at all, one my step sisters said he was a mistake especially with the problems he caused, the other still wasnt the best but she really wanted a baby herself so kinda used if for her advantage, but hes my miracle and I wouldnt give Aito up for the world" </p><p>Suga smiled seeing the pure love noya had for his son in his eyes. He didnt speek, only nodding and patting the younger head. The group were still standing I'm the hall minus yua who had headed up to her room for a bit. They made their way to the living room and sat down. Daichi sighed putting his hands on his hips, this was nice.</p><p>Asahi smiled as he saw suga seemingly remember somthing. "Nishinoya! I forgot to ask earlier, I know you said how you didn't have a phone while you were gone, but do you have any pictures from your pregnancy? Or when Aito was very little?" asked the silver haired man. </p><p>Noya went red before nodding, "heh yeah, sephy, aka the nicest of my stepsisters helped me make a mini photo album with pictures from when we first found out to Aitos last birthday. Although she didnt like him, she still wanted me to have the memories I guess. I am glad for that!" He chuckled, hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Asahi turned away to hide his blush, the idea of seeing pictures of noya while he was pregnant was bringing out a side of asahi he would rather hide. Instead trying to keep up this hard exterior he had spent the last three years perfecting. But the idea of seeing noya with a round belly while expecting, literally made asahis insides turn to mush. Having already finding the younger cute, he thought it might be to much!</p><p>"Oh I would love to see it!!" Cheered suga, as he sent a cheeky glance to asahi, "I think we all would like to see it, if it's okay that is!" </p><p>Yuu laughed, "yeah it's fine I guess. I haven't really looked threw it probably since I put the pictures in so it would be nice!" The smaller male looked down face red, "it's in the bag I brought down over there, could you get it? its got an orange cover with a crow on it!" </p><p>Suga smiled and nodded making his way over to the bag sitting in the corner of the room. After retrieving the book the silver haired man sat down next to noya handing it over. "Love the design on the front, wonder where you got the idea from!" Laughed daichi as he moved closer to have a look. Yuu only laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah... it kinda helped dealing with the situation easier if it felt linked to the team I guess, sephy kinda suggested to link it to Aitos far- um family!" Noya looked down hoping no one heard him nearly slip up, only suga new so far and he wanted to keep it that way. "So I made it look like karasuno!"</p><p>The other three smiled, that was a very noya thing to do. They watched as the smaller fiddled with the photo book cover before sighing. Noya took a deep breath then opened to reveal the first page. On it was two pictures, the first with noya who was hunched over a toilet, while the second was of a positive pregnancy test with the date 'January 1st' written in the corner. There was also some writing in the corner saying 'looks like shits (sick) just begun - sephy'</p><p>"Was this when you found out?" Asked daichi as he looked over the page. Asahi and suga also leaning over to look.</p><p>Nishinoya chuckled sadly, "yeah, I had been feeling queasy for about a month as well as starting to look a little bloated. so seph asked if I had had any... urm yeah before i came to England. When I said yes she and olive got me a test and that's what we spent new years doing. When it came out positive dad and seph were mostly supportive, the others just kinda just started making shit worse after."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry noya, I wish you didnt have to go threw that." Said koushi as he saw a frown start to take place on the formers lips. Yuu just shrugged, flipping the page over. "Dont worry about it there was nothing you could do anyway." He sighed.</p><p>On this page their was 3 pictures. The first was a picture of Yuu and a bleach blond haired woman in her mid twenties holding up a baby onesie. The second was a shot of the start of a baby bump, it was small but still noticeable. Finally was a pic of an ultrasound. Noya smiled when looking at the last picture. </p><p>Suga beamed, "is that sephy? Also the ultrasound! you look so cute with the small bump!" Nishinoya nodded as he rubbed his neck, "heh thanks! And yeah sephy wanted there to be  a few pictures with the both of us in here, we took it the day I had my first ultrasound"</p><p>The too carried on chatting, daichi commenting hear and there, while they flipped threw the new pages which were all similar with updates on the bump and preparing. Asahi smiled, glad the others were already too preoccupied too notice his red face. Jealousy put aside he loved seeing noya like this. Hed always dreamt about one day starting a family together, and maybe travelling the world with him and maybe a kid or two. Although asahi felt small disappointment that he wasnt able to be their with noya, he definitely wasnt going to miss out on any more of it. I mean he was still madly in love with yuu and that was never going to change.</p><p>Noya carried on flipping threw the photos and telling the others little storys that when along with them. Mid way threw Yua had came down stares and informed the four that she would be heading over to a new lady friend from work to help her out with some paperwork. Everyone said their byes then went back too look threw the book.</p><p>The group were laughing at suga fawning over the ultrasounds, when a crying sound came from up stars. Yuu immediately stood up, the photo album falling from his lap onto the floor. </p><p>"Sorry I'll go check on him, I'll be back!" He rushed as he sped walked towards the door before the others could speak. Once he was out of view suga sighed putting his head on daichis shoulder.</p><p>"He really over works himself when it comes to Aito and making sure the kids okay. I can barely see the reckless teen he used to be... I want help him but I dont know what to do" whined suga, "oh what's this?"</p><p>Sugas attention was drawn to the photo book that had fell off noyas lap. When it had fallen it must had fliped to a new page as their was now a picture of noya asleep on a doctors bed next to a crib.</p><p>The caption read, "nearly 30 hours and a near death experience (nearly losing them both) later, yuu finally had his baby boy!! Dont know what yuu wants to call him yet but I'll find out when he wakes up! Well done yuu, you did amazing :) I hope keeping him is the right choice for you.<br/>~ sephy ♡"</p><p>The three looked at the page, reading and rereading it again and again. Non of them quite sure what to even say. Finally after what felt like forever but probably only 30 seconds, daichi spoke up.</p><p>"He was only 17 and this... it nearly killed him? I- no wonder hes not the same, poor kid, this must have traumatised him??" He said voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Suga sniffed in agreement. over the years he had definitely became the most emotional, not that he minded being vulnerable but now he new he needed to be there for noya so crying wasntan option. He was about to comment but asahi beat him to it.</p><p>"I'm never going to let him go threw anything alone again, I'm going to make sure hes looked after and happy just like how he used to be and that kid will grow up with the best family supporting him." Asahis voice was not much louder than daichis but it was filled a determination. It reminded the others of how the ex ace would gain confidence in spiking the winning point of their past games. </p><p>Daichi smiled, "I'm glad we agree-"</p><p>The sound of someone coming down the stairs caused the three to stop talking, suga quickly closing the photo book and putting it down. The group watched as a teird nishinoya turned round the corner and gave them a small smile. "Sorry for that aito had a nightmare" yuu said quietly.</p><p>The others just shook their heads. "Dont worry noya! Hes a kid and your just being a good dad we understand it's fine!" Smiled suga warmly getting up to ruffle the younger mans hair. "We just hope you and Aito are okay!"</p><p>Yuu smiled back nodding, "yeah, Thankyou for your consern suga san." The group chuckled lightly before daichi spoke up.</p><p>"Well it's sadly getting late and me and koushi both have college tomorrow, so we should start getting ready to leave... though I'm pretty sure kou will want to drop by again to see Aito after his class and help out" daichi gave a side eye to his partner who only rolled his eyes chuckling in response, "which I cant blame him the kid is adorable and I want to help out too. So I'll be picking up somethings for him anyway!"</p><p>Noya immediately waved his hands in the air, "oh no daichi san! You dont need to do anything!! I can handle that stuff!" He laughed awkwardly, yuu really didnt want to ask his old senpai's for anything more than they were already giving him!</p><p>"Oh come on nishinoya!" Huffed asahi, though there was no real malice in his words, "it would definitely be helpful for you, plus you can't stop any of us spoiling the kid alittle bit right? And you cant lie you are lacking in some necessities!" He laughed slightly. </p><p>Noya looked to the ex ace like he had just said the most absurd thing hed ever heard. Suga and daichi just laughed, the old captain adding on.</p><p>"and if anything be glad it's me offering to get some stuff, with my younger siblings I probably have the most ruff idea on what aito needs, koushi and ryuu would just end up buying toys!" He chuckled before a sharp karate chop was delivered to his side causing him to nearly double over in pain. </p><p>Suga huffed giggling and crossing his arms in fake annoyance. Daichi sent a joking glare his boyfriends way as he stood up straight (ha straight) holding his side. </p><p>"Its the least we could do to start helping you out noya" smiled suga turning his attention back to the younger man, "your our family so we want to help you!"</p><p>Noya looked to suga eyes tearing up slightly, "i- i- thankyou so much guys!" He choked out before hugging the silver haired male tightly. Suga gave a watery smile down to noya hugging him back immediately. <br/>"Heh no problem" he replied quietly. </p><p>After wiping away the last of their stray tears, the group vacated from the living back towards the front door. After saying their goodbyes (and promiseing once again that suga and daichi would be back tomorrow) Yuu and asahi stood in the doorway waving as they watched the other two walk to sugas car. They stood their watching as the car pulled out the driveway and heading down the road and out of view.</p><p>"Its late let's go back in" said asahi quietly placing a hand on noyas shoulder. Yuu nodded silently before following the taller man back into the house and closing the door behind him. </p><p>The two made their way back to the living room, noya sitting on the sofa while asahi sat in his armchair. They sat in comfortable silence for some time, yuu watching whatever was on the tv and asahi checking up on some work emails he had gotten threw out the day.</p><p>Asahi looked up smiling slightly as he saw noya slowly drifting off to sleep, head bobbing ever so slightly. He was able to stop himself from making a small giggle, standing up and plugging his phone into charge.</p><p>"Hey I'm just going to nip up stairs for a sec okay," called asahi as he walked over to the door. The only response he got was a sleepy yawn and "uh huh" which only made asahi actually let out a small laugh this time.</p><p>Asahi pov</p><p>Walking out into the hall and up the stairs I walked towards my room. I stop outside the closed over door, opening as quietly as I could. I smile hearing the light snoring coming from the sleeping child across the room. Aito slept hugging onto his crow stuffie wearing a cute green froggy pyjama set.</p><p>I chuckled walking over to his cot kneeling down to gently stroke Aitos cheek with my finger. I really never expected this to happen, for noya to come back and to have a kid let alone having them both living with me! In a way I feel blessed to have them both in my life.  </p><p>The small boy smiled in his sleep causing a wave of protectiveness crash over me. No one and no thing should ever hurt this boy, Aito, not while I'm alive to stop it or after. I made that a promise to myself. </p><p>Letting out a sigh and getting up, I head over to the folded up futons. I unroll the futons and placeing the blankets and pillows down as quiet as possible. Standing I head back to the door and head back down the stairs.</p><p>I walk back into the living room stopping to take in the adorable sight infount of me. Noya was slouched awkwardly leaning on the arm of the sofa, his legs tucked in to his chest, head cushioned by his arms. Affection bubbled in my chest as I smiled walking over to him. Carefully I card my fingers threw his messy hair and sigh. He looked so exhausted.</p><p>My phone buzzed from where it was charging by the wall. I walk over to check yo see it's a message from mum.</p><p>From mum🧡: &lt; hey hun! As it's so late now, I'm going to be staying over here at my coworkers place for the night so dont forget to make sure everything's locked up. Goodnight hun and tell yuu I say goodnight aswell!! Love mum ♡ &gt; </p><p>I smile shooting back a text back saying goodnight back and that yuu was already asleep but goodnight from him aswell, before turning my phone off. Leaving my phone to charge I make my way round my home making sure everything is locked and safe. I was already pretty used to this routine as mum has been spending a few nights staying over at this new coworkers house 'helping her out' so I didnt mind. </p><p>After securing the front and back door I made my way back to the living room where noya was still sleeping soundly. I sighed to myself, I had two options. 1: wake nishinoya up so he could walk up to bed himself, or option 2: carry yuu to bed allowing him to catch up on his much needed sleep. I sigh again knowing fully well I didnt have the heart to wake him up. Heh I never had even when he used to fall asleep during practice I couldnt wake him up as he was always too adorable. </p><p>With a bit of effort not to wake him up, I manage to pick up the younger man without much hassle. He was still as light as I remembered still as small too! I smile, carrying noya out into the hall and up the stairs quietly. After making it up the stairs I gently nug my bedroom door open again then step in. </p><p>I walk over to noyas futon and carefully place him down and cover him with the blanket. He wasnt in his pjs yet but changing him would more than like cross afew boundaries so I leave him there. I notice that I had probably been watching noya sleep for a bit too long I get up.</p><p>After fetching myself a pair of gray joggers and a night shirt, I go change in the bathroom. Walking back in my heart warms seeing the too sound asleep. I lie down on my own futon and close my eyes. The feeling of sleep washes over me quickly, but just before I fall asleep I mumble aloud.</p><p>"This is nice..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey guys!! Thankyou for waiting so long for an update, it means the world that people are likening my story!!</p><p>One of the reasons its taken awhile if because I've been dealing with some medical issues which has been hard, causing me to have to stop witing for a bit. (I watch banana fish in this time so expect references to be made xD)</p><p>I love this story so I'm not going to let my issues get in the way too much!! I mean how else will you guys get to enjoy the future angst XD</p><p>Also to do with the chapter, you'll get a better run down on what happened during noyas pregnancy and birth later! I'm sorry if I get anything wrong however it is based on one of my family members childbirth experience so it should be as accurate as possible!</p><p>Anyway I hope you all have a fucking amazing brilliant awesome day!!</p><p>~ duckie:p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>